icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Duclair
| birth_place = Laval, Quebec, Canada | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 11 | weight_lb = 186 | position = Left wing | shoots = Left | league = NHL | team = Ottawa Senators | prospect_team = | prospect_league = AHL | former_teams = New York Rangers Arizona Coyotes Chicago Blackhawks Columbus Blue Jackets | draft = 80th overall | draft_year = 2013 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 2014 | career_end = }} Anthony Duclair (born August 26, 1995) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward for the Ottawa Senators of the National Hockey League (NHL). Duclair was selected by the New York Rangers in the third round, 80th overall, of the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, the organization with which he began his NHL career. Duclair has also played in the NHL for the Arizona Coyotes, Chicago Blackhawks and Columbus Blue Jackets. Early years Duclair was born in Laval, Quebec, and grew up in Pointe-Claire, Quebec. He is of Haitian descent. As a youth, he played in the 2008 Quebec International Pee-Wee Hockey Tournament with the Montreal Canadiens minor ice hockey team. His uncle Farell Duclair played in the Canadian Football League. Playing career Junior Duclair spent three seasons with the Quebec Remparts of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). He scored an impressive 50 goals in 59 games during the 2013–14 season. Duclair was rewarded for his outstanding play being named to the QMJHL First All-Star Team. Professional New York Rangers On January 2, 2014, Duclair signed a three-year, entry-level contract with the New York Rangers. Duclair impressed the Rangers with his performance in the 2014–15 pre-season, leading the team with five points in five games. On October 6, 2014, defenceman Steven Kampfer and centre Andrew Yogan were traded to the Florida Panthers in exchange for forward Joey Crabb, securing an opening-night roster position for Duclair. Duclair scored his first NHL goal on October 27, 2014, against Darcy Kuemper of the Minnesota Wild. On January 6, 2015, Duclair was assigned to the Quebec Remparts for the remainder of the 2014–15 season. On March 1, 2015, while playing with the Remparts, Duclair was traded to the Arizona Coyotes (along with John Moore and two draft picks) in exchange for Keith Yandle and Chris Summers. Arizona Coyotes Arizona Coyotes general manager Don Maloney confirmed fan speculation by stating that he acquired Duclair from the New York Rangers in the hopes that he would develop line chemistry with a rookie Arizona already possessed, Max Domi. This was due to the fact that during the 2015 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship, Duclair and Domi both showed visible chemistry and were key components in leading Canada to gold. On October 14, 2015, Duclair scored his first career NHL hat-trick in a 4–0 shut-out win against the Anaheim Ducks. Fellow rookie Max Domi pitched in a goal of his own and an assist on one of Duclair's goals. In Duclair's first full season in the NHL, he developed instant line chemistry with Domi, earning the duo the nickname "The Killer D's". On January 19, 2017, Duclair was demoted to the team's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Tucson Roadrunners, due to a lack of production. On March 3, 2017, he returned to the Coyotes. On January 4, 2018, it was reported that Duclair had requested to be traded from the Coyotes. Chicago Blackhawks On January 10, 2018, Duclair was traded (alongside defenceman Adam Clendening) to the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for forwards Richard Pánik and Laurent Dauphin. His inconsistency carried over to the Blackhawks, after making an initial impact he finished the season scoreless in his last 14 games and finished the season appearing in 23 games for 8 points for Chicago. On June 25, 2018, as a restricted free agent, Duclair was not tendered a qualifying offer by the Blackhawks and was released to explore free agency. Columbus Blue Jackets On July 5, 2018, Duclair signed a one-year, one-way contract worth $650,000 with the Columbus Blue Jackets. In 53 games for the team, Duclair recorded 11 goals and 19 points. Ottawa Senators On February 23, 2019, Duclair was traded to the Ottawa Senators (along with second-round picks in 2020 and 2021) in exchange for Ryan Dzingel and a seventh-round pick in 2019. Only a few days before the trade, Blue Jackets head coach John Tortorella publicly criticized Duclair, saying that Duclair "doesn't know how to play". On June 17, 2019, Duclair signed a one-year contract with the Senators for the 2019–20 season worth $1.65 million. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International Awards and honours References External links * Category:Born in 1995 Category:Arizona Coyotes players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players] Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Quebec Remparts players Category:Tucson Roadrunners players